Tourniquet
by iheartboylove
Summary: Even after years of trying to change, Sylar is still remembered as 'the killer'. However, things change after a visit from some heroes from the future. Mylar, Petrellicest. WARNINGS: SLASH and INCEST.


**Title:** Tourniquet (1/?)

**Author:** IHeartBoyLove

**Pairing(s), Character(s):** Mylar(main couple), Petrellicest.

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** Spoilers from all seasons (if you haven't seen them all, yet), hints mpreg, sex, angst, and hurt and comfort. Oh, and there'll be some OCs, their children from the future.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Even after years of trying to change, Sylar is still remembered as 'the killer'. However, things change after a visit from some heroes from the future.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes or any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them for this story. :]

**A/N:** I don't know who this story got into my head, but it refused to leave. This is my first Mylar story, so hopefully no one is too OOC. I don't have a beta, so I'm sorry for any errors you might find. Sorry it's short and probably not all that good, but I think it's pretty good. ENJOY!

Mohinder lets out a small yawn and leaned back against his chair, he peeked over at the paper work on his desk and sighed. He hasn't slept in two days, and it was finally catching up to him. He has been trying to figure out this new DNA sample Noah Bennet sent him, but so far nothing. He was told it was taken from a person with a special power, and that he needed to look into it and see what he can find out about. However, he hasn't found anything special about it.

While he was clearing off his desk and turning the table lamp off, his continued to wonder about the sample.

_'I need to call Noah in the morning and see if he sent me the right sample,'_ Mohinder thought to himself as he made his way out from his office, and headed over to his bed. All he wanted to do right now was sleep, something his body has been begging him for the past couple of days. Although, his bed was unmade from the last time he slept in it, just looking at it made him want to jump right in it and pass out.

With a small smile, Mohinder started to undress but stopped when he heard a noise coming from outside his room,. He slowly and quietly walked over to his bedroom door and goes to poke his head out, he then walked out after seeing that no one was there.

"Whoever you are, come out now," he spoke out. He waited several minutes before starting to head back to his room, he carefully looked every area he walked past before he was back in his room. He tugged his shirt and tossed it to the floor, then stretched his arms up. His poor muscles were sore and stiffed from the lack of movement, and they were defiantly letting him know about it.

Just as he was about to take his pants off, out of nowhere a hand covered his mouth as the other took a tight hold of one of his arms. Mohinder grunt as he tried to fight the intruder, mumbling against their hand. Even with his super strength, he wasn't able to pull himself away. It's like the person had the same power he did.

"Please, I didn't come here to fight. I need your help," said a female voice.  
>Mohinder stopped and his eyes widen, while the intruder removed her hand from the darker man's mouth.<p>

"Who are you?" he asked. Once she let go of his arm, he turned around and was shocked with what he was seeing. He was right, the female intruder didn't look no older than sixteen years old, and she could grip and hold onto him without even flinching.

"That's not important right now, I need you to come with me, right now," the female stated. Her dark eyes locked with Mohinder's after she back off some.

Mohinder frowned. "I won't help you unless you tell me your name, and what you need me for me?"  
>"Fine, name's Maliha. And, I need your help with winning a war."<p>

"What war?" Mohinder asked in a confused tone. When the intruder didn't answer him, he was going to ask again but wasn't able to because of someone coming up to him and knocking him out.

"Sorry to do this way, but we don't have time for questions," the Maliha looked over to the other intruder.

This one was a male that stood much taller than her, and was far paler as well. He moved his short bangs from his face and moved to pick up Mohinder, holding the darker man in his arms.

"Well, were you able to get your Sylar?" Maliha asked while they were leaving the apartment.  
>The male intruder nodded.<p>

"He wasn't easy, far from it. But, once I was able to get him with the gas, he didn't last much longer."

"Good, lets hurry up and meet up with Patrick."

About thirty minutes later, Maliha and her friend with Mohinder and Sylar made their way over to an ally and paused once they made it about halfway into it, then her friend placed both men down on the ground.

"Thanks, Tyler, you helped out a lot," Maliha leaned back against the brick wall, she turned his focus back down the alley way, waiting for her other friend to show up. No longer than five minutes, she spread a relieved smile across her lips when she stopped Patrick.

"Sorry we're late, they put up a fight, a painful one at that," Patrick stated with a huff. He was about the same height as Maliha, about 5'3, maybe an inch or two taller. His black hair was short and spiked, or was spiked. Moments later another person showed up, carrying a body while Patrick was carrying another.

His brother, Justin, looked over at Mohinder's and Sylar's unconscious bodies. "How were you able to get him that quick?"

Tyler sighed. "Don't ask, lets just go and get back. Time is ticking, and we need them now."

"Ok, ok. Just grab them both, and we'll go," said Maliha. She watched her friend pick up both Mohinder and Sylar, then told everyone to hold hands. After she made sure everyone was together, she took a small breath and closed her eyes, and then they all disappear.


End file.
